My Best, Dead, Friend
by Susie Da -Boom
Summary: A girl becomes best friends with a ghost that huants her house. When Sam has a vision of the girl dying, they try to get rid of the ghost. But they learn that the ghost's mother died in a fire after the ghost was born. Not sure where it is in series, AU?


Main characters; Norma, (f) main focus character. Nadia Dunn, ghost.

11;45 PM in chez Mullen, Norma was getting cold feet, literally. She sat down on a couch and rubbed them.

_Could you stop it? My feet are freezing. _She thought.

**Sorry. **Was Nadia's reply. **I can't really help it you know. **

_Brrrr. Well, its better then the light thing. _Norm said. Right then the lamp which had previously been off flicker on and off. Norma jumped, and straining her neck back to look up at the ceiling, thought "_Don't DO that! You know it creeps me out."_

**Sorry. Reflex. **Nadia said. Nadia came slowly into the room, her pale, small figure walking slowly, as if she would trip and be broken. She sat down next to Norma, looking sadly at Norma's feet. **Sorry. **She said once again.

_Stop saying sorry. _**Sorry.** _Nadia! _ _Thank you. _Norma said, giggling as she got up and picked up her black and orange cat, Daniel.

Nadia and Norma walked up the stairs, Norma hold Daniel, Nadia smiling at him and holding her fingers out to wiggle at him. Daniel playfully batted at them, his paws going right through her fingers. Norma quietly giggled at them.

_Hahaha, ok, stop it. What if someone hears? _

**Hears what? You giggling? Dan? Me? **Nadia laugh out right at her last joke. **Come on, we've been doing this for years. No one would ever find out.**

_What? That I'm insane? That I'm talking to a person who isn't there? _Norma walked down the long hall into her room.

**I am too here! **Norma changed into her pajamas, dropping Daniel on her bed.

_Are not._

**Are too.**

_Are not, are not, are not!_

**Are too, are too, are too!**

**...Are too. **

Norma pulled the covers over her head.

_Are you gone yet?_

**No.**

_Are you going now?_

**No.**

_Will you be gone in the morning? _

**No.**

_Will you never leave?_

**Never. **

_Will you stay throughout the night?_

**Yes.**

_Will you be there in the morning?_

**Yes.**

Norma pulled the covers down, and petting Daniel. He was so big he was plenty of blanket, but she kept the covers around her waist anyway. Sometimes if it got cold in the night, Nadia would pull them over her, to keep her warm. Norma said a quick pray, turned over and went to sleep, Nadia sitting at the bottom of her bed, watching over her.

Nadia watched the moonlight as it passed over Norma and Daniel, remembering what it was like to sleep, to dream. Slowly she started to weep, quiet, so she would wake Norma. She dried her tears, or what she thought were her tears, and looked at Norma sleeping.

She was quiet for a minute, but then looked up, and said to herself.

**Never again. It won't happen again. I won't let it. **

She shifted and got comfortable, then continued her vigil through out the night.

**Never. **

1:20 AM

Five States away, a 1967 black 4 -door Chevrolet Impala was parked outside The Scant and Roll Inn. Inside, Sam Winchester was having a nachmare.

Sam sat straight up in the bed, panting, and trying his hardest to hold on to what he saw. A girl, tall, electric blue hair with dark brown eyes, screaming at someone, thing a loud bang!, and she hits the floor, blood oozing out her head from a single bullet wound, right on the forehead. The last thing she said was a name. "Nad" something. Sam jerks his head as a few more flashes rolled through his head. A pen with the address "Attenborough, Massachusetts**"** flashed, and a big, off white house flashed, as the bang! echoes again. Address number 1600, Glay street. The Flashes suddenly stop, leaving him with a sick feeling in his stomach. He wrote everything down, then got up.

_It was just a kid! _He thought, as he started packing.

"Huh?" Said Dean, sitting upright in bed with his eyes still closed. "Sammy? What're'cho doing?"

"Wake up Dean." Sam said, throwing Dean some of his things. "We're going to. Attenborough, Massachusetts."

"WHAT?!" Said Dean, as his eyes shot open and looked at him in shock. "Why there? And WHYYY in the middle of the night?"

"Because," Sam said, tossing boxers into a suitcase, "I just had a vision. A young girl in Attenborough, Massachusetts gets shot in the head. I wrote everything down, but I don't know when. "Sam stopped as he got a pained expression on his face. " We can't miss this time. We need to go now." He zipped the suitcase up and looked at Dean, who was just rubbing his eyes trying to wake up. "DEAN! Come on, we have to go!"

"A'ight, A'ight." Said Dean as he dragged himself to his feet and started packing. "Can we get some Star Bucks or something first please?" Sam looked at him like he was deliberately being slow. " A'ight, A'ight, but then you got to drive for the first few hours." Dean said, throwing him the cars keys.

Dean's stellar Rock Music Plays as they drive off to Attenborough, Massachusetts.


End file.
